Familiar
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: Charlotte's somewhat boyfriend is kidnapped and its up to Bobby and Alex to save him before time runs out. Hint that some characters might sound similiar.
1. Pro Story

_Again I was listening to a song and this came up. This is going to be a short series of chapters and I'll see how far this goes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: CI_

* * *

**In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories.**

**Boink boink**

A young boy around fifteen years old got out of his apartment complex carrying a jewelry box in his left hand. He toke a subway and walked a couple of blocks until he arrived at Central Park. There was his best friend/sort of girlfriend sitting on a bench waiting for him. Her light brown hair was blowing with the wind, but she was starting to get cold as she kept tightening her green jacket around her. When she looked up and saw him, she smiled big as she ran to greet him. "Charles!" she yelled while running towards him. He smiled a bit as he gave her a huge hug. "Charles, I'm so glad that you came. I wasn't sure if you would have made it." He chuckled. "I thought you couldn't make it with you busy schedule your parents plan for you." She smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Charles" she said softly. "I think we should move our relationship further." Charles' eyes widened. "No, no, no, not that further, I was thinking maybe we can like start going out on real dates, going to romantic places and maybe even kiss?" Charles looked down. "I know you don't want to have a relationship with me but can't you just realize that I love you?" Charles looked up into her eyes. "Please don't say that Charlotte." Charlotte loosened her grip as she looked taken aback. "I don't want you to fall in love with a monster like me, after my mother's death and with my father, I just don't want you to get hurt…I don't even know why I bought this." Charles toke his left hand off Charlotte and opened up his hand. Charlotte's eyes began to tear. "It's a promise ring" Charles began to explain. "It a ring that someone gives to someone else promising to never leave them. I care about you Charlotte, but I don't want you to be in love with a monster." Charlotte began to cry as she grabbed the box from his hand and hugged him tightly. "I can't give you any promises" she whispered in his ear. "But eventually Charles, you will admit to me one day that you love me." Charles sighed. "Until I'm not a monster, I can never see that happen." Charlotte playfully slapped him on the arm. "Of course you are. Wait and see." She then looked down at her watch. "Oh my god! I'm late! I gotta go Charles. I'll see ya tomorrow same time same place?" He nodded. "Okay then." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and began to sprint. "Bye Charles" she said while waving her hand until she could no longer see him.

"Bye Charles" a squeaky voice said behind his back. Charles turned around to see a muscular sixteen year old man with a high school jacket on with two boys similar to him on both of his sides. "You're pathetic Porter" the guy said with his masculine voice. "I still don't understand why she's in love with a maniac like you." Charles sighed. "For the last time, I am not in love with her Hancock." Hancock and his boys began to laugh. "Yeah sure" Hancock said. "You just don't want her to fall for a nut job like you. You might as well hand her over to me, and she'll be mine in no time." Charles began to close his eyes trying to ignore him. "Maybe with some persuasion, she would sleep with me in under a week. Oh her body would be so good next to mine." That's when Charles lost it. He began to lash out a Hancock but failed when his boys grabbed him by the arms. "Come on boys! Let's take him back to the truck." With that, Charles was being dragged through Central Park thinking that he was never going to be seen again.

* * *

_What did ya think?_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry it took so long to write this. Its summer so what do you expect. I actually had this all written down on paper but was just lazy to put it up. Enjoy_

* * *

To Alex, 1PP sounded a bit quiet. Usually people were running around either making calls or heading off to interrogate suspects. But today, barely anything was happening. Alex thought that it could be that she was trying very hard to concentrate to not look at Goren. After not telling her the truth (again) after all the times she has had his back, Alex had a right to be upset. And Bobby knew that. Even after all the apology letters he'd handwritten and all the tasty scones he bought, Bobby knew that she would never forgive him. Since then, Bobby tried to keep his gaze away from Alex as much as possible, but whenever he just took one slight glimpse at her, he meet her eyes and she would turn her head away angrily. This long term glimpse was easily cut short when Ross yelled from his office "Goren! Eames! Inside!" They looked at each other in confusion as they got up and headed towards Ross' office. When Alex entered the room, she saw a young teenage girl sitting on a chair wiping the tears on her face with a tissue. "Detectives, this is Charlotte Cates. Miss. Cates, meet detectives Goren and Eames." Charlotte turned around to see the detectives behind her. She took a good look at them before furiously turning her head away. "No offense Captain Ross but I really think these detectives shouldn't take this case since I can clearly see that they have some of their own issues to take care of." Both detectives' eyes widened. "Um Captain" Bobby quietly spoke. "I think that Eames and I will be perfectly for the job." Alex nodded. "Besides, the kid is probably with his buddies on the street selling pot and earning a quick..." Charlotte stood up furiously and pointed at Alex. "Don't you dare say that about Charles. He is a great man who took care of his mother at a young age until her death." Bobby looked down knowing how that felt like." Charlotte dropped her hand and sighed. Besides, we were the only friends we had. We were inseparable...until now." Charlotte turned around and looked at Ross. "You know what Captain, never mind. I'm probably over reacting. I bet he fell asleep at the library aga..." Charlotte's phone began to ring recognizing the ring-tone. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it with joy.

"Charles!"

"Sorry babe, but you've got the wrong guy." Charlotte eyebrows furrowed.

"You!" Charlotte yelled at the phone making the detectives and captain concerned. "I swear if you hurt Charles, you're toast." A soft chuckle came from the other side.

"Then I guess you would mind if I did this to Sir. Crazy." A loud thump following a yell created tears in Charlotte's eyes.

"Stop!" she yelled making the tears fall down her face. "Please let me talk to him." There was silence on the other line until Charlotte heard a voice.

"Charlotte?" he said softly.

"Charles! Oh my god are you okay. Don't worry I'll find you okay." Charlotte heard no response until she heard a light whisper.

"To be great, is to be misunderstood."

Then, the line disconnected. Charlotte slowly disconnected her phone and whispered repeatedly what Charles said. "To be great is to be misunderstood. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bobby spoke up. "It's a phrase used in a story called Self-Reliance that was written by an author called Ralph Waldo Emerson in the..." Charlotte's eyes shot up. "Oh my god, now I know what Charles is talking about. Thank you Detectives but I think I can take it from here." Charlotte quickly ran out of the room and went straight towards the elevator. 'Do you want us to follow her cap?" Alex asked. Ross nodded and the detectives went off and grabbed their coats to pursue the teenager.

* * *

_And..._

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
